Tsuneo Ito
General Name: Tsuneo Ito 伊藤恒雄 Nicknames: Tsu Age: 40 (chron) appears 25 D.O.B: 12 January Race: Shinigami Gender:Male Blood Type:O+ Appearance Height:10'10" Weight: 556 lbs Hair: Long mousey brownish blond. Tied back pony tail, short at front. Eyes: Green Skin: Tanned Caucasian. Body type: Muscular build, broad. ' ' Tsuneo is very tall and muscular, exceedingly so. He has light stubble around his face and high prominent cheekbones. He has many scars from his academy days on his body. He wears a standard Shihakushō with the sleeves rolled to elbow length. He also wears a scarf of orange lily pattern. Personality He is hot headed and loves the thrill of battle. This is counterpointed by his love of poetry and word play. He enjoys sparring, drinking and spending time in the barracks. He is however a kind hearted person, and is very aware of respecting his team mates. He can be slightly heavy handed in combat. Likes Sparring. No Plays. World poetry. Word play. Meeting new Academy students. Training. Kobe Beef Steak. Sashimi. The smell of tilled soil. Whisky Dislikes Kido, Pompous Noble Families, Nori. Tempur Aspirations To one day be captain. History Raised in Rukongai by humble farmers in an outer district called the Ryu District. Tsuneo had a happy childhood, but would always get into trouble as a child for getting into scraps. One year, an unknown group of spiritual beings attacked his district; resulted in the whole of district being incinerated for unknown reasons. Luckily Tsuneo was out fishing with his Uncle at the time. Both angered and distraught, his Uncle taught Tsuneo basic fighting techniques and sent him to learn at the Academy. Tsuneo swore to one day defeat the person responsible for the decision, and ask them to apologise through bloodied teeth. At the Academy, Tsuneo grew to love fighting and bloodshed, and despite his good will, almost gains pleasure from cutting down opponent. Tsuneo made little friends because of his violent tendencies in practices, despite meaning well socially. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Sayuri Yatagarasu (小百合八咫烏 lit.,Orange Lily, Three-Legged Crow). In its sealed state, it is a Dark Orange binding on hilt. Eyes and lilies on the tsuba. Regular length katana. Inner World Sayuri Yatagarasu’s inner world is an old inn midst a jungle of small white marble obelisks. In the Inn resides Sayuri Yatagarasu’s spirit, a young looking spirit with a male appearance, three cones of red hair and a muscular build. Clad in a red and orange poncho with beige rags as trousers, he is taller than even Tsuneo. He is laid back and amicable in nature. He teaches Tsuneo his ways by praying with him to the sun. Shikai Release command:'''Rising sun, do the honour of granting atonement for the vengeance of the righteous, show the path to the heavenly blade; and strike: '''Sayuri Yatagarasu! Shikai Appearance: '''Hilt and Tsuba remain unchanged, the blade is now composed of the sun’s plasma at high temperatures, the higher his SEI the higher the temperature. It is white in appearance with a slight red/orange tint. It is extremely bright. The heat given off by his Zanpakuto means that an opponent with more than 12 REI less than Tsuneo would collapse in his vicinity. First Ability: '''Yōmeidanā An augmented slash that releases a sudden burst of solar energy from the blade resulting in a bursting wave of plasma that inflicts medium damage and harms the opponent for the subsequent 4 turns as a result of dangerous radiation. Damage based on BUK and SEI stat. Blocked if BUK more than 5 greater than Tsuneo. 1 turn cool down. Yōmeidanā - Damage Calculations Second Ability: Higasasu Kyūkōka '('LOCKED) Sayuri Yatagarasu creates a large cloud of solar plasma in the sky surrounding Tsuneo sized 150 square meters when Tsuneo points it to the sky. Under this cloud, Tsuneo can have Sayuri Yatagarasu smite an enemy in the clouds range with a whirlwind of solar plasma and radiation. Quick enemies may avoid the whirl, but it is hard to block. 2 turn cool down. (LOCKED) Higasasu Kyūkōka'- Damage Calculations' Third Ability: Sōru Kōsen (LOCKED) Sayuri Yatagarasu releases a large flash of Sunlight. This stuns the enemy based on SEI difference and prevents them form accurately attacking. Allies within Mid-range are healed by the light; the effectiveness of said healing is determined by Tsuneo's SEI compared the ally's REI. '''Sōru Kōsen'- Enemy Effect Calculations''' '''Sōru Kōsen'''- Ally Effect Calculations Bankai Sayuri Amaterasu (小百合天照 lit. Orange Lily, Shining in Heaven) (LOCKED) Other Items A crystal dropped by a member of the group that incinerated the district he grew up in. It contains faint traces of their reiatsu. Tsuneo has yet to identify who the reiatsu belongs to. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes * Upon returning from training in the mountains, Tsuneo met Hotaru, Tokuji and Toga whilst walking around Seireitei. To apologise for scaring Hotaru, he bought her Dango and the two became friends. * Later that day, Tsuneo came to sit with Heiwa Yukimura. Unable to contain his excitement of meeting a member of the Yukimura clan, Tsuneo begged to able to spar with him and see his Zanpakuto. Upon sharing a meal; for which Tsuneo paid (but was generously gifted the sum of his tab by Heiwa secretly,) the two began to spar. Tsuneo was disorientated by Heiwa's fearsome Zanpakuto, but managed to connect one of the two Yomeidana he could muster in a single release. Heiwa was unscathed but required medical attention due to depleted reiatsu. Tsuneo sustained minor injuries. Tsuneo had a made a new friend. OC Relationships Gallery Quotes Out of Character Info GMT UK Category:Shinigami